Holly's Disease
by Cookie Monster II
Summary: okay, i know it's been forever since i've updated, but bare with me, i've only just escaped the everlasting pile of assignments which was piled upon me (yes, it was a huge pile, it kept being topped up when i came close to getting out)i'm sorry, forgive m
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Hee hee!! I've managed to write my first fanfic!! Well, this is actually the second  
  
one I've written, but the first one to be put up on fanfiction.net!! Hope you enjoy, and flames  
  
are welcome in reviews. Please review!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vaccine time!" Foaly yelled out over the mass of groaning fairies. They had vaccine every  
  
year, and only Foaly got out of it because he's a centaur. Holly hated vaccination with a  
  
passion. She just didn't see the point of having a needle stuck into her arm, then being loaded  
  
with drugs and feeling sore for the next three days. But, as usual, Root had woken her up  
  
(through Holly's alarm clock, all thanks to Foaly), and told her if she didn't turn up, she would  
  
be suspended. So, Holly was waiting in line for her vaccination.  
  
"Foaly," the small elf started. "Why do we have to do this each year?"  
  
"We? You, more like. You have to because you're a elf and I'm a centaur."  
  
"And why am always first in line?"  
  
"Dunno. Luck maybe. But you're not first today, Kelp was before you."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Trouble."  
  
A loud "Owwwwwwwwwww!" suddenly broke out through the hall.  
  
"I feel so weak without my magic though."  
  
"But you know regulations, Holly. No fairy may have magic during immunisation because it will  
  
try to combat the drug being administered."  
  
"I hate you Foaly!"  
  
"Always nice to meet a fan!"  
  
"And why don't you have to have an injection?"  
  
"Because I'm half-animal, and horses happen to have an EXCELLENT immune system."  
  
"Next!" A high pitched voice came through the hall.  
  
"That's you, fairy-girl." Foaly said, smirking at Holly.  
  
"Did I mention I hate you?" and with that, Holly had walked of, leaving Foaly to talk to the  
  
next elf, who was extremely nervous and had already leaked in his pants. That officer happened to be Grub Kelp.  
  
"Perfect!" Foaly muttered.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Good morning, young elf. My name is Johanna." An old lady with the high- pitched voice said  
  
when Holly walked up to her. "Are you a bit nervous? Because it won't hurt at all."  
  
"Uh, no, not really, I mean, it's just a needle."  
  
"I have to ask you some questions before I give you the needle, is that okay?" she patted  
  
Holly on the shoulder, like an old grandma that liked cats too much.  
  
"Yeah sure. Fire away."  
  
"Okay dear. First question; have you got a cold or virus of any kind?"  
  
"Nope." Johanna jotted something onto a piece of paper.  
  
"Second question; have you used any drugs in the last three months?"  
  
"No." Again, Johanna jotted down something.  
  
"Third question; are you pregnant?" Holly almost laughed. Her, pregnant? That would be like  
  
Foaly admitting that human technology is better than his. It would NEVER happen.  
  
"No way!" More writing.  
  
"Forth question. Have you had any injections in the last month?"  
  
"No." Even more writing.  
  
"Fifth question. Have you had any alcohol in the last week?"  
  
"Nope." You can guess what happens next, can't you?  
  
"Last question. Have you got any questions you want to ask me?"  
  
"Umm, no, I haven't."  
  
"Good, good. Now, after I give the injection, I'll give you a small cotton swab. You place that  
  
over where I put the injection and walk over there." She pointed towards a small area full of  
  
beds, all very closely packed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that we can see if you have any allergic reactions."  
  
"Okay. Um, does it hurt much?" Holly didn't really like needles, they made her nervous, but she still kept her voice steady.  
  
"No dear, it doesn't hurt." She picked up a long needle. Holly eyed it nervously as the old lady  
  
filled it with medicine and carefully pushed it into the fleshy top part of Holly's arm. She pulled  
  
it out and then grabbed a cotton swab and placed it over the small prick for Holly. "Now, over to the beds."  
  
Holly attempted to stand up, but fell back onto her chair. The medic got up, and helped Holly to her feet.  
  
"Thanks." muttered Holly. "I'll be alright now."  
  
"Okay dear," the medic, slowly letting go of Holly. "Now, over to the beds." she pointed. "And  
  
take your time getting over there." Holly stumbled over to the beds, and there was Trouble Kelp,  
  
sitting on the end of a bed, grinning, hand over the sore.  
  
"Heya Holly. How was your injection?" Holly didn't reply. Instead she just stood there, swaying  
  
like a leave in the wind.  
  
"Holly?"  
  
"Mmmh." She then threw up involuntarily all over the floor, but instead of vomit, it was blood.  
  
Trouble guessed it to be about a litre or two.  
  
"Uh, Holly, are you okay?" Trouble asked, worry ringing throughout his voice. He was  
  
watching Holly very carefully. Holly suddenly collapsed onto the tile floor, hitting her head  
  
hard on impact. Her mouth fell open and a strong flow of blood was pushing out.  
  
"Medics! We need medics over here! An officer has just collapsed!" The medics were over to  
  
Holly like skin on a stinkworm. They rolled her onto her back and inspected her.  
  
"She's not breathing!" a not particularly bright medic exclaimed. Another medic rushed over.  
  
"Check her heartbeat!" ordered the medic. The junior medic did so.  
  
"Her heartbeat is slowing."  
  
"I'm starting CPR. Stand back everyone!" The medic then tried to start CPR, but it wouldn't  
  
work, because on each compression more blood came out of Holly's mouth. At this stage Holly  
  
was completely covered in blood. "No, it's not working. She's lost too much blood already.  
  
We need to get her into the hospital ward." He then picked Holly up and her head dropped  
  
backwards like a rag dolls'. He than ran out of the room, with the other medics not far behind.  
  
Trouble followed, and he could tell by the heavy footsteps he was being followed by Root. The  
  
footsteps stopped, and Trouble turned around to see the commander talking to Foaly.  
  
"Just keep everything under control while I'm gone, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, boss man."  
  
"Thanks Foaly." Root turned around, and started to jog off. Trouble followed.  
  
As soon as they were gone, all hell broke loose in the hall, and Foaly was left staring at the two officers retreating backs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!!! First chapter down!! Hoped you liked it!!  
  
Did you know that if hell is underground, then the elves would only tunnel a little bit further to  
  
reach them. Speaking of hell, a friend of mine says; "Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over"  
  
Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Oh, if you're wondering why they didn't use magic on Holly, you'll find out next chapter.  
  
Yrs,  
  
CMII  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Hey!!!!  
  
Today's letter of the week is E for All of those excellent peoples reading this fic! And the  
  
number is 5, that's how many wonderful peoples reviewed on it's first day it was up!! That's good, 'cause it's my first fic EVER!!!  
  
Now, if you don't like hospitals much, then you might not like the next few chapters. It was hard to  
  
write, 'cause I no NOTHING about hospitals, and continuously had to ask my mum *shudder* (she's a nurse)  
  
Big Bird and Elmo say Hi *with many waves*, and so does Snuffy the Snuffuluffigus.  
  
Bye for now,  
  
CMII  
  
PS: I like cookies. They make me happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten Minutes later in the Hospital Ward  
  
The medic carefully laid Holly on the bed and rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"What are you doing?" Root asked.  
  
"I'm going to insert nasal prongs and if she doesn't respond, then I'll have to use a defibrillator."  
  
"What in the name of Frond is THAT?" Root demanded. The medic started walking towards the door. Root and Trouble followed him.  
  
"We have a pair of them. One goes on the left side of her ribcage, outside the skin of course,  
  
and the other one goes on her heart, again outside the skin. We then charge them and shock the heart into beating again."  
  
"Okay, but what are nasal prongs?"  
  
"They're two small tubes that sit just inside the nose and they push air into the lungs."  
  
"Okay. But why don't you just use magic?" Root's asked.  
  
"Because it could kill her. The magic could stop the air getting to her lungs."  
  
"But..." started Trouble.  
  
"But nothing, Captain Kelp. Besides, it's against the rules." They argued for about five minutes,  
  
Root waiting patiently to join in (WOW!!), when they were interrupted.  
  
"Doctor," the junior medic came running up. "She's not responding to the nasal prongs.  
  
Should I prep her for the defibrillator?"  
  
"Yes. Apply a large amount. Too much shock could kill her."  
  
"Yes doctor." The junior medic rushed off.  
  
"You might want to wait outside while we use the defibrillator. It's not a pretty sight to see, that's all."  
  
"No, we'll stay." Root said. Trouble started and then glared at him. Root noticed the glare.  
  
"What? I have to look after my officer. You can leave if you want."  
  
"No, I'll stay. For, um, Holly's sake. Yeah, that's it!"  
  
Root rolled his eyes. Officers were getting sooooo emotional these days.  
  
"Okay then. Come this way and we will get you properly cleaned and dressed."  
  
The two elves followed the warlock into a small room.  
  
"Here you go. Just come into the operating room when you've finished." He left the room rather hurriedly.  
  
"Turn your back to me." Root demanded. "Then when I'm finished, I'll turn mine."  
  
"Okay, but I'm just going to pull this SHEET-thingy over my uniform." He picked up the thing that is known know as the sheet-thingy.  
  
"Good idea." Root picked up his sheet-thingy and pulled over his jumpsuit. Trouble followed suit.  
  
"Okay, now we go find the operating room and Mr "Doctor" and find out his name. I don't think he even IS a doctor."  
  
Trouble rolled his eyes this time. Unfortunately, Root saw him.  
  
"I swear Kelp, if Holly wasn't lying on that bed, you would be!!"  
  
Trouble swallowed. "Um, speaking of Holly, we'd better hurry up."  
  
"For once in my career, I actually agree with you." They each pulled on a sheet-thingy and walked out the door.  
  
In the operating room they had Holly lying on a hard bed with many doctors and  
  
nurses hovering around her. The main doctor had two flat metal rectangles in his hands.  
  
"Charge it to 50." The doctor ordered. A nurse fiddled around with a control on a large  
  
computer nearby the bed. The doctor placed the metal thingy's in select places on Holly's body.  
  
"Clear!" the doctor said, and with that, 50 watts of power charged Holly's limp body. Root and  
  
Trouble watched in horror as Holly's body shook with pain.  
  
"No response. Charge it to 100."  
  
"Yes doctor." The nurse fiddled with the controls again.  
  
"Clear!" This time both Root and Trouble turned their heads. They heard a high-pitched  
  
scream and quickly snapped their heads back towards the bed. There was Holly, lying there,  
  
no different than before, but this time they could here a soft 'bee-beep' in the background.  
  
"Well, we now have a heartbeat, which is a big thing." The doctor said, walking up to the  
  
officers, pulling off his blood-soaked gloves with a snap. "I estimate it to be about a week or  
  
so before she wakes up, but she's alive."  
  
"Thankyou, but was that shock thing really necessary? That's brutality and cruelness, that is." Root started.  
  
"That it may be, but it just revived your officer from death."  
  
"Yes, I know. Don't remind me."  
  
"You may stay with her for as long as you like, just that there will be about five nurses at first,  
  
then three or four will leave, but one will stay, just to make sure she's alright."  
  
"Okay." Root and Trouble answered in unison. Then they both took a hard plastic seat on each side of  
  
Holly's bed, and watched as a nurse put the nasal prongs back in, and a tube down Holly's  
  
throat. She then attached both tubes to the computer and left. The another nurse put  
  
something on the end of Holly's index finger, explained that was a probe to keep track on  
  
Holly's oxygen levels, attached it to the computer then left. Another nurse put an IV in Holly's  
  
arm and two drips in her hand, attached all of them to the computer and left. The last nurse said  
  
to talk to Holly because she could hear them, even if she wasn't awake, and left for a coffee  
  
break, telling them that she'd be back soon. Root and Trouble were then left to look at Holly's  
  
limp body. Another nurse then came in, taped Holly's arms and legs to foam, explained that it would stop Holly hurting herself if  
  
she had a fit, and left. Trouble left saying he'd go tell Foaly that Holly was alright, and left Root with Holly.  
  
"Come on Holly. You have to wake up soon. The LEP wouldn't be the same without you. You're  
  
strong, and you need to pull out of this. Don't let the LEP down, and don't give the council a  
  
reason to fire you." Root said, then added as an afterthought; "If you ever wake up. I've never told you this, but you're my best  
  
officer. I'm surprised you haven't be promoted yet." He grew quiet and slumped back in his  
  
chair again. And although he didn't realise it, Holly's heartbeat grew stronger after those few words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm back!!  
  
Reviewers: *groan*  
  
CMII: HEY!!!  
  
Reviewers: *walking away* *yawn*  
  
DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! CMII has just been mobbed by COOKIE HATERS!!  
  
Wow, I didn't know I had it in me. Wait, I didn't know YOU had it in YOU!! I mean, you were  
  
really brave to read the last chapter, because it was all about those eerie hospitals.  
  
*shudder* Anyway, I bow to you.  
  
~crack!!~ CMII's back has just broken while bowing to reviewers, and CMII is lying paralysed on the floor.  
  
One half of Cookie haters: Lets jump on her!!  
  
Other half of Cookie haters: Yeah!!!  
  
DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *pauses to take breath*  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF!! THAT HURTS!! THAT'S IT!! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!  
  
CMII has just been magically turned back to her normal health. (BIG Thankyou, Holly...)  
  
GET BACK HERE!!! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!! *CMII is now running madly after "The  
  
Cookie Haters" (da-da daaaaa)*  
  
Yrs in Sesame Street,  
  
CMII  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
